


June

by dociswaldo



Series: TF Drabbles [1]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen, Mentioned Jack Darby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 10:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18207323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dociswaldo/pseuds/dociswaldo
Summary: a drabble





	June

**Author's Note:**

> a drabble

June’s hands were loose at her sides as Bill ushered her through security. She kept her breathing even, eyes forward as they walked. Men in uniform were everywhere. She did not acknowledge them, did not stumble, did not stop. She had places to be, aliens to berate; nerves were for people without years of experience in high-stress situations. Nurses did not hesitant people make. The closer they got to hangar E, the louder the yelling. The last 30 feet, she didn’t bother to wait for Bill, just power walked straight into chaos. “I want answers, now. Where is my son?”


End file.
